Eu Também
by F. Coulomb
Summary: Desde que se refugiara no Largo Grimmaud, Harry recebia constantemente a visita de Luna.


**Eu Também**

Quase quatro meses após a terrível batalha em Hogwarts, na qual Voldemort havia, enfim, sido derrotado, a imprensa bruxa tinha um único assunto: seu herói, Harry Potter, estava desaparecido.

Eles supunham que era natural que o garoto de dezoito anos desejasse um pouco de paz após tantas provações e sofrimentos, por isso ninguém se surpreendeu com o fato dele ter parecido evaporar depois dos funerais dados aos heróis mortos naquela noite terrível. Entretanto, quase quatro meses depois, eles já começavam a se perguntar onde estaria seu herói.

Entrementes, Harry Potter se encontrava ainda em Londres. Ele precisava, como a imprensa corretamente imaginara, de um tempo para absorver tudo o que acontecera e pensar no que faria a partir de então. Por isso, se enclausurara em sua casa em Grimmauld Place.

Poucos sabiam onde ele estava. Ron e Hermione eram seus grandes confidentes e, evidentemente, tinham sido alertados. Neville, Luna e Ginny também ficaram sabendo; os três tinham provado ser de confiança durante aquele último ano, lutando por sua causa em Hogwarts.

Ron e Hermione sempre apareciam para fazer-lhe companhia, mas estavam ocupados informando ao mundo bruxo o que acontecera enquanto fugiam com Harry. Neville passava muito tempo contando à imprensa sobre a resistência em Hogwarts, mas também aparecia de vez em quando. Ginny, por sua vez, parecia sentir necessidade de passar mais tempo com sua família, a perda de um irmão a havia atingido com força; dessa forma, a ruiva raramente visitava Harry.

Luna, por outro lado, aparecia todo dia para animá-lo. Quando ele acordava, constantemente a encontrava na cozinha ajudando Kreacher a preparar um enorme e saboroso café-da-manhã, que comiam juntos rindo e conversando.

Na manhã do dia 31 de agosto não foi diferente. Harry se levantou e encontrou Luna conversando animadamente com Kreacher sobre a melhor maneira de se preparar um suco de abóbora. Harry sorriu ao cumprimentar os dois.

- Precisam de ajuda? - Perguntou o rapaz se aproximando.

- Não, meu senhor, - Kreacher se apressou a responder. – Porque o meu senhor e a senhorita não esperam sentados enquanto Kreacher termina de servir o café deles?

Harry e Luna se olharam e assentiram para o elfo. Era comum que ele fizesse aquela oferta e os dois amigos sabiam que não aceitaria uma recusa.

Sentaram-se de frente um para o outro enquanto o elfo-doméstico levava as travessas de comida até a mesa. Não conversaram, apenas trocaram olhares e sorrisos; suas mãos, estendidas sobre a mesa, quase se tocavam, mas eles não pareciam perceber.

Harry sentia há algum tempo que algo estava mudado entre ele e Luna, mas não conseguia definir ao certo o que estava acontecendo. Ele sentia vontade de sorrir sempre que estava com ela, e não porque ela era engraçada, como antes. Algo havia acontecido.

O rapaz percebeu que Kreacher já lhe servira o café e segurou a xícara, levando a bebida quente aos lábios cuidadosamente.

- Então, - disse Luna o observando atentamente, - você já decidiu o que fará?

Harry a encarou com tristeza, pousando a xícara novamente sobre a mesa. Não, ainda não havia decidido. Fora-lhe oferecida a opção de retornar a Hogwarts para completar seus estudos, o que era fundamental para que seguisse a carreira que sempre havia desejado. Mas tanto mudara após aquela última batalha! Será que ainda desejava se tornar auror? Será que realmente queria voltar àquele cenário de tanta dor?

Hermione decidira voltar imediatamente, e Ron imediatamente depois. Os dois estavam sempre juntos, enfim desfrutavam dos sentimentos que nutriam um pelo outro há tanto tempo.

Harry, entretanto, não se decidira, embora soubesse que, dentre seus melhores amigos, apenas Neville não voltaria a Hogwarts.

- O trem parte amanhã. Não poderei voltar para vê-lo mais antes do Natal.

O rapaz sabia disso, mas as palavras da amiga o atingiram com mais força do que ele teria achado normal. Acostumara-se à presença de Luna e, para a sua surpresa, parecia-lhe horrível a idéia de perdê-la. Harry suspirou, sem saber o que responder.

Repentinamente, o rapaz sentiu o toque suave de Luna em sua mão. Inconscientemente, entrelaçaram os dedos, e Harry sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica estivesse percorrendo todo o seu corpo.

- Harry, você precisa dos seus amigos e seus amigos precisam de você. _Eu_ preciso de você, - disse a menina com simplicidade, ainda que o rapaz sentisse que ela não se sentia tão confiante e alheia quanto queria aparentar.

Harry enfim entendeu o que exatamente mudara entre os dois. _Eu também preciso de você, _o rapaz pensou com um sorriso desenhado nos lábios. Ele pegou a xícara de café quente e levou novamente aos lábios, sentindo-se mais feliz que nunca ao perceber que Luna lhe retribuía o sorriso. Havia um entendimento mudo entre eles.

Os dois ouviram um estalo vindo do centro da cozinha e, rindo por dentro, Harry percebeu que Kreacher havia entendido também e se retirado. Luna externou a risada que o rapaz havia contido e contornou a mesa para se sentar ao lado dele.

Os dois ficaram algum tempo se encarando. Harry reparou que nunca havia percebido o quanto Luna era bonita, mas apreciou aquilo como apenas mais uma das inúmeras qualidades dela. Ele tirou uma mecha dos cabelos loiros dela do caminho enquanto seus rostos se aproximavam.

Então, percebeu que Luna tivera o argumento final. No dia seguinte, embarcaria com seus amigos para Hogwarts, onde, com sorte, continuaria a viver a rotina de ver Luna todas as manhãs. Talvez, eles pudessem até comer juntos nos jardins de Hogwarts!

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, a tristeza lhe abandonou por completo, e Harry percebeu repentinamente que Dumbledore tinha razão, o amor é uma força muito mais poderosa do que a magia.


End file.
